1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pixel structure and method of making the same, and more particularly, to a pixel structure which includes a plurality of sub-pixels sharing the same data line and method of making the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A display panel includes a plurality of pixels arranged in matrix, where each pixel includes a plurality of sub-pixels e.g. a red sub-pixel, a green sub-pixel and a blue sub-pixel for respectively providing light beams of different primary colors such as red light, green light and blue light. For each pixel, the different light beams provided by the different sub-pixels of each pixel have different gray scales based on received data signals. The light beams of different primary colors will mix, so that each of the pixels may display light beams with particular luminance and color. Accordingly, the whole pixels can display desired colorful image.
Since each sub-pixel of each pixel must receive different data signals, the number of the data lines which are used to deliver data signals, will increase as the resolution of the display panel increases. However, since the data lines are made of non-transparent conductive material, the aperture ratio of the display panel is adversely affected when the number of the data lines increases. This low aperture ratio due to excessive data lines becomes a limitation of brightness improvement